Morning Kitchen (Kaihun Vers)
by ChiTao
Summary: Selamat pagi KaiHun :) GS Sehun /DLDR


**Tittle: Morning Kitchen**

Author : ChiTao

Rate : T+ kayanya

Genre : Romance comedy mungkin :P

Cast : Kaihun/ Hunkai with Sehun as Girl

Warning : GS, cerita abal-abal, aneh, terlalu biasa/pasaran, ms ty bertebaran, masuk akal or ga masuk akal di masuk akalin aja :D

**Oya ini cerita republish tapi KaiHun vers :D**

**Dont Like Dont Read !**

* * *

***Sehun Pov***

**.**

**7.32 pagi.**

**.**

Euungghh.. aku menggeliatkan tubuhku dengan nyaman, melirik jam yang berada di dinding tempat tidurku, sudah jam setengah delapan ternyata. Aku berusaha menyisir rambutku dengan jari. Haah. Berusaha seperti apapun juga tidak akan bisa seperti iklan shampo di TV. Dasar rambut singa*pout.

Eh, apa aku melupakan sesuatu? Sebentar. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. Emmmm,, aku menyentuh bibirku dan perlahan mengusapnya. Sepertinya ada yang menciumku? _Plakk_. Bodoh. Tidak mungkin, pasti itu mimpi. Tidak mungkin itu nyata. Tapi _itu _seperti nyata. Jika, _itu_ nyata siapa yang berani melakukannya. Lagi pula, aku tipe orang yang mudah bangun. Meskipun samar-samar sih. Kurang ajar sekali. Dia tidak tahu apa kalau bibirku ini adalah aset yang sangat berharga.

Apa jangan-jangan _Dia _? Tapi, katanyamalam ini tidak akan pulang. Makanya aku diminta menginap di apartemennya. Katanya, untuk mencegah pencuri masuk. Pikirnya aku satpam mungkin-_- Lagipula,setahuku yang tahu kode apartemen ini cuma aku dan _dia_ saja. Entahlah aku heran, kenapa hanya aku yang diberitahu kode apartemennya? Berarti kemungkinannya tinggal _dia. _Awas saja, jika memang _dia _yang menjadi dalang kejadian tadi malam. Huh. Sudahlah. Dari pada tidak jelas seperti ini, lebih baik aku cuci muka kemudian turun buat sarapan. Lapaarr.

...

~~Y~~

...

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur. Uuuuhh~~ kepalaku. Aku berhenti berjalan untuk menyesuaikan pusing yang memang sering aku alami. Tapi bukan suatu hal yang berbahaya. Semoga saja. Kebanyakan orang juga mengalaminya. Agak membungkukkan badan, aku mencoba meredakan pusingnya. Memijit-mijit keningku.

.

.

Tuk.

Tuk.

Suara apa itu. Dari arah dapur sepertinya. Kucing kah? Setahuku _dia _tidak memelihara kucing. Selain aku tidak menyukainya, _dia _pasti tidak mau repot-repot merawatnya.

Apakah pencuri? Masa pagi-pagi buta seperti ini ada pencuri? Lebih baik aku mengeceknya langsung. Mengendap-endap itulah hal yang aku lakukan sekarang. Siapa tahu kan, itu pencuri beneran. Aku berhenti tepat di pintu dapur. Sepertinya aku mengenali postur tubuh itu. Aku berdiri dan menyenderkan tubuhku tepat di pintu.

.

Oh. _Dia. _

Syukurlah.

Sepertinya _dia _tidak menyadari kedatanganku. Aku masih setia memperhatikannya diam-diam. _Dia _memakai kaos lengan hitam, dan juga celana kain tiga perempat warna cream. Aku baru sadar ternyata dia laki-laki yang... yah gagah ditambah postur tubuh yang tinggi, walaupun bisa dibilang kelebihan tinggi, dan maaf saja aku tidak akan pernah mengakui itu di depannya -_-. Bisa-bisa _dia _besar kepala dan menggodaku habis-habisan.

.

Hmm. Punggungnya begitu lebar, membuatku ingin merasakan kehangatan punggung itu. Aku ingin memeluk punggungnya _

Bodoh. Apa yang aku pikirkan. Kenapa aku jadi mesum begini. Sepertinya kejadian tadi malam -yang tidak jelas nyata atau hanya mimpi- membuatku memikirkan hal yang iya-iya.

.

"Ehem,."

Aku berdehem dan mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Apa aku kurang keras? Atau memang _dia _tuli? Uups.

"Ehem. Ehem"

Aku sudah berdiri di belakang punggunya. _Dia _serius sekali sih. Ku colek saja punggunya. "Hei ~! " _dia _ melonjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan punggungnya mengenai hidungku.

"Ouch~ hidungku..." aku mengusap-usap hidungku. Sakit sekali. rasanya pengen nangis, ternyata punggungnya begitu keras.

"Yak ~! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau hampir membuatku menumpahkan hasil masakanku, tahu. " _Dia _marah-marah sambil mengacungkan _spoon_ nya padaku.

"Jangan seenaknya mengagetkan orang, dong."

"Siapa juga yang mau membuatmu kaget. Aku kan cuma menyentuh punggungmu. Lagipula, salahmu yang terlalu serius" aku merengut. Enak saja aku yang disalahin.

"Tadi aku sudah berdehem-dehem, kamu saja yang tidak mendengarnya".

" Sakit nih, hidungku." Huh, hidungku yang cantik. Aku membuka lemari es yang ada disampingku. Mengambil botol air mineral dan mulai membukanya.

" Salahmu sendiri" katanya membela diri.

"Lagipula, sejak kapan kamu turun tangan sendiri ke dapur hanya untuk memasak. Setahuku, kamu kan cuma bisa menikmati hasilnya saja ". Kataku dan mulai meneguk sedikit demi sedikit air yang ada di botol tadi. Biasanya aku bisa menghabiskan air satu botol kecil ini langsung. Air putih sangat baik bagi kesehatan dan untuk kulit tentunya.

.

Emmm... perasaanku saja atau memang _dia_ sedang memperhatikanku ya. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena memang aku minum menghadap ke lemari es yang berada di depanku sedangkan _dia _di sebelah kananku.

...

~~Y~~

...

***Kai Pov***

**.**

Aku memperhatikannya. Sepertinya dia bener-bener baru bangun tidur. Lihat saja rambutnya itu. Agak berantakan. Matanya yang masih agak sipit dengan sedikit belek -bohong- dan bibirnya yang tebal dan, dan seksi. Bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka menempel pada bibir botol berusaha agar air yang ada di dalam botol itu sedikit demi sedikit mengalir memasuki tenggorokannya. Jadi, ingin merasakan bibir itu kembali menempel di bibirku. Ingin rasanya menjadi botol itu.

Apa dia menyadari kejadian semalam? Sepertinya tidak. Lagi pula, jika dia menyadarinya, sudah dari tadi dia memukulku. Dia tidak segan-segan untuk membuatku tersiska. Tenaganya kan sangat super. Aku heran, seorang wanita yang tidak mempunyai keahlian bela diri sama sekali seperti dia bisa memiliki kekuatan yang bisa mengahancurkan gunung. Ok. Ini berlebihan, yang jelas pukulannya sangat sakit.

Bisa saja sih aku menangkis atau membalas pukulannya. Tapi kan, tidak mungkin aku memukul seorang wanita. –yang aku suka coretcintacoret-

.

Plak.

"Yak.~ " aku melotot padanya. Baru juga diomongin. Dia sudah memukul lenganku. Issshh. Aku mengelus-elus lengan yang tadi dipukulnya. Lumayan. Pagi-pagi udah dapat rezki -_-

"_Dipanggil-panggil dari tadi tidak menyahut juga, ya aku pukul saja" _dia menggerutu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia tidak tahu apa jika perbuatannya itu membangunkan setan yang ada di dalam diriku untuk memakan bibirnya.

"Kamu itu kenapa sih? Kesambet ya? Melamun tidak jelas, tiba-tiba senyum-senyum sendiri.

Terus sekarang, kenapa jadi mesum begini mukamu?" dia sudah berada di depanku dengan kepalanya yang mendongak. Alisnya saling mngekerut, dan matanya yang menuntut jawaban dari keanehanku.

"Hehehe, tidak." Kataku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tentunya tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Sudahlah , aku tahu kamu itu memang aneh dan mesum." Apa? Mesum katanya? Dia menggeser kursi dan mulai duduk di sana. Iya sih, aku mesum, tapi aku kan mesum cuma dengan dia saja. Siapapun juga tidak akan ada yang mau mengakui kalau dirinya mesum. Smirk.

"Apa maksudmu? Enak saja. " aku mulai melanjutkan acara memasak yang tadi tertunda. Wah, sudah mendidih ternyata. Berarti aku tinggal terus mengaduk-aduknya supaya tidak lengket sampai mateng.

"Kapan kamu pulang?" Aku tahu dia sedang bertanya padaku. *Author: yaiyalah -_- siapa lagi*

"Semalam." Kataku santai sambil terus mengaduk-aduk bubur. Yuph. Aku sedang memasak bubur. Pasti kalian dari tadi penasaran apa sih yang aku masak *senyum ganteng*

"Sebenarnya, kamu itu lagi memasak apa sih? " Dia sudah berdiri di samping kananku. Sejak kapan dia berada disini. Inilah keunikannya yang lain -selain suka main tangan- . Suka tiba-tiba muncul tanpa ada yang menyadarinya.

Dia agak mencondongkan badannya supaya bisa melihat apa yang aku masak. "Oh bubur. Pasti bubur instan. Jangan selalu suka makan makanan yang instan. Tidak baik bagi kesehatan. Lagi pula, buat bubur kan sangat mudah tanpa harus beli yang instan. "

Aku memberikan _deathglare _padanya. "Bisa tidak, kamu diam? Dari pada kamu menggangguku, lebih baik mandi. Aku yakin kamu belum mandi." Dia Cuma mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku hanya bisa mengulum senyum. Lagaknya sok dewasa, tapi kelakuannya seperti anak kecil.

"Sana mandi." Aku mendorong-dorongnya supaya pergi. Berada di sampingnya lama-lama bisa membuatku punya penyakit jantung. Kalian pasti tahu kenapa.

.

Plak,

Plak.

Tuh kan, dia suka sekali main tangan. Aku cuma bisa mengelus-elus tanganku tadi yang kena pukulannya. Lihatlah Readers, tanganku merah-merah.

"OK. OK. Aku akan diam."

"Oh, Ya. Tadi malam kamu masuk ke kamar ku tidak?" tanyanya sambil merebut _spoon _yang aku pegang dan menggeserku agak menjauh. Dia mulai menggantikanku mengaduk- aduk bubur dan mengambil sedikit untuk dicicipi. "_Asin"_gumamnya.

Gawat. Apa dia menyadarinya. " Eh.. itu..emm.. ten .. tentu saja tidak." Jawabku agak gugup.

" Aku pulang langsung masuk kamarku sendiri. Lagi pula, buat apa masuk ke kamarmu? Memangnya apa yang bisa aku ambil dari kamarmu?" Bagus, pertahankan suaramu, agar tidak terdengar gugup.

Dia mematikan kompor. Eh? Dibaliknya badannya menghadapku. "Benarkah?" dia menatapku dengan memiringkan kepalanya sembari berkacak pinggang. Matanya menakutkan tapi juga menggemaskan.

"Tentu saja." Jawabku dengan nada yakin yang seratus persen merupakan kebohongan. Dia menaikkan alis kirinya. Semoga dia percaya. Aku berdoa dalam hati, semoga dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Ok, baiklah." Sepertinya aku aman kali ini. Sepertinya dia percaya. Dia membalikkan badannya lagi. Dan mulai mengaduk-ngaduk sebentar buburnya kemudian menutupnya.

"Memangnya ada apa? " tanya ku. "Tadi malam ada kejadian aneh". Katanya melamun. "Aku merasa ada yang masuk ke kamarku." Perlahan aku mendekatinya dan berdiri dibelakangnya. Aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di samping kanan kirinya. Bayangkan saja seperti aku memeluknya dari belakang tapi aku tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Aku menundukkan kepala dan agak membungkukkan badanku –karena badanya yang pendek- serta mengamati wajahnya dari samping. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari apa yang aku lakukan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku dengan suara yang aku buat serendah mungkin.

"Aku, emm aku merasa..." dia menjawab ragu-ragu sambil menyentuh bibirnya di tambah pipinya yang bersemu merah. Aku mengulum senyumku. Apa dia merasakannya ya. _Smirk. _

"Merasa apa heemm..? " masih mempertahankan senyumanku, aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku sehingga jarak dengan wajahnya hanya 2 cm.

"Aku merasa kalau ada orang yang,,," tiba-tiba dia memutar wajahnya ke arahku, dan

.

.

Cup.

Bibirnya menempel di ujung bibirku. Matanya melotot tidak percaya. Tentu saja aku juga kaget.

.

1 detik.

.

5 detik.

.

"Kyaaaaaaa! " dia menjauhkan wajahnya dan mendorongku sekuat tenaga. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?" dia berteriak sambil memukul-mukulku.

"Hei, hei ,hei. Hentikan." Dia masih memukuliku. "Kamu yang tidak bilang kalau mau nengok." aku berusaha menghalaunya dengan tanganku.

"Cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan" dia masih marah-marah sambil terus memukulku. Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

.

Hup.

.

Aku memegang kedua tangannya, menariknya agak mendekat. " Lepaskan". Dia berusaha melepaskan pegangan tanganku. "Sssstt. Diamlah" kataku tenang. Dia masih sedikit meronta. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya dia tenang. Dia mendongakkan wajahnya menatapku. Aku pun balik menatapnya. Matanya sangat bagus, bulat. Bola matanya yang berwarna coklat menambah kecantikan matanya. Aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku dan mendekatkannya lagi. Dia hanya diam. Apakah itu sinyal positif darinya?

Satu centimeter lagi. Aku mulai menutup kedua mataku, dan selanjutnya...

.

.

"Addaauw." Aku meringis. Dia menginjak kaki kiriku. "Sakit, bodoh." Aku melotot padanya dan dia hanya menampilkan senyum –sok- polosnya.

Uh, aku mengelus kaki yang diinjaknya tadi.

...

~~Y~~

...

***Sehun Pov***

**.**

"Dasar mesum. Kamu pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu". Aku membantunya berdiri. Tidak tega juga aku membiarkannya kesakitan seperti itu. Tapi, aku rasa itu tidak terlalu sakit. Dia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dengan bibirmu yang seperti itu, tidak akan membuatmu imut. Berhentilah merengut. Tidak cocok sama sekali." kataku dingin.

"Dasar wanita sadis". Aku mendengar gumamannya. "Memang." kataku sambil tersenyum imut. Aku pun pergi meninggalkannya. Sampai di dekat pintu aku berhenti, dan berbalik. "Oh, ya, itu buburnya sudah matang. Lain kali, tidak perlu menambahkan garam lagi. Jadinya keasinan. Aku mau mandi. Jangan lupa bereskan dapur jika sudah selesai." Kataku memperingatkannya.

...

~~Y~~

...

***Kai Pov***

**.**

Enak. Dia memang bisa diandalkan dalam urusan masak-memasak. Bibirnya memang canggih. Bukan hanya dalam hal mencicipi makanan tapi juga... aku tersenyum membayangkan kejadian tadi malam.

...

~~Y~~

...

Flashback

.

_Seorang laki-laki muda , memasuki apartemennya yang bisa dibilang sangat luas untuk didiaminya seorang diri. Laki-laki itu menghempaskan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. _

"_Apakah dia sudah tidur?" terdengar gumaman dari mulut lelaki itu. kemudian, dia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan mendekati kamar yang sebelah kiri. Apartemen ini memiliki 2 kamar yang saling bersebelahan._

_Lelaki yang baru berumur 24 tahun bulan lalu itu, terdiam di depan pintu salah satu kamar. Sepertinya dia ragu-ragu akan masuk atau tidak. _

_._

_5 detik  
_

_._

_1 menit_

_._

_15 menit_

_Sampai-sampai author ketiduran saking lamanya menunggu laki-laki tadi mau melanjutkan cerita ini atau tidak._

_Akhirnya, dia bergerak juga._

.

Lelaki itu atau Kai, mencoba untuk memutar knop pintu kamar tersebut dan,

_Cklek._

Terbuka.

Dia berusaha melongokkan kepalanya masuk. "Sudah tidur. Syukurlah". Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk, dan duduk di tepi ranjang yang ada di kamar itu. Terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya menghadap ke arah pintu. Kearahnya.

_Kai melihat jam yang ada di dinding. Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 lebih. "Ternyata sudah selarut ini". Kemudian, Kai. yang diketahui sebagai pemilik apartemen ini, membenahi selimut gadis tadi yang sudah turun sampai ke lutut hingga lehernya. Dia menyentuh pipi gadis itu yang kita ketahui bernama Sehun, mengelusnya, sampai jarinya menyentuh benda yang kenyal, halus, serta berwarna pink, yang berada di bawah hidung gadis tersebut. Bibir _

_Perlahan, Kai tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga bibirnya kurang satu centi lagi menyentuh bibir Sehun, dia berhenti, mendongakkan wajahnya, mengamati wajah itu sekali lagi, seperti malaikat saat tidur –jika bangun/sadar seperti setan- dan akhirnya_

_._

CUP

_._

_5 detik bertahan hanya dengan menempel, Tapi, sepertinya si lelaki tidak puas hanya dengan itu, terbukti dengan dia mulai melumat bibir milik gadis yang tertidur tadi._

.

"_Eungh". Ups , apakah Sehun terbangun? Kai yang merasakan adanya gerakan dari Sehun pun menghentikan ciumannya. Kai mulai menjauhkan diri. Dia tersenyum dan mengelus dadanya. Dia tahu, jika Sehun terbangun, maka tamatlah riwayatnya saat itu juga. _

_Kai mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur, tapi sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar, dia membungkukkan badan kemudian menempelkan kembali bibirnya tapi bukan di bibir melainkan di kening gadis yang sudah dia curi ciumannya. "Selamat tidur". Setelah mengucapkan itu, lelaki yang tidak tahu diri –mencium gadis saat tidur- itu kemudian keluar kamar gadis yang telah dicuri ciumannya dan selanjutnya menuju kamarnya sendiri, tepatnya di sebelah kamar gadis tadi._

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Curhat bentar :

.

Kris mau pergi, hiks hiks.. terus kalu Kris pergi, Tao sama siapa? SIAPAA? *gila*

But, aku ga mau terlarut dalam kegalauan, kekecewaan, dan kesedihan, karena aku juga pernah ngalamin hal kaya gini, 2 kali malah, aku tegasin lagi, 2 KALI, gimna coba perasaanmu ? taulah pasti siapa? Jadinya, aku ngadepinnya dengan mengalihkan duniaku dengan tidak mengikuti berita itu sampai ada keputusan final... lagipula, karena sudah pngalaman hal yang kaya gini, aku sudah bisa menguatkan hati, so... aku ga mau pusing2 mikirin itu.. apapun itu, semoga mereka diberikan yang terbaik. Jika memang harus bersebelas, hanya satu keinginanku, jangan sampai persaudaraan mereka hancur.

.

Curhatan tamat :)

.

.

Gomawo, bagi yang meluangkan waktu untuk RNR :)


End file.
